Huniepop: Tiffanies Epilogue
by Nitro13
Summary: The player and Tiffany are finally official. Without a certain love fairy to push him into sleeping with girls all over everything is going great. But there's still something Tiffany is keeping from him, and his days of manipulating women aren't over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Alex. They are all owned of Huniepot.**

* * *

 **Danwood Park 5:02 PM**

Alex and Tiffany walked through the park. The two held hands together as the sun shone down on them. Tiffany, like most days, wore her white short sleeved collared shirt with the bottom two buttons undone slightly exposing her navel. A plaid red skirt, with white thigh high socks and saddle shoes. Her long blonde hair was tied into two twin tails by red ribbons. Alex wore a blue pull over with a hood, grey jeans and black sneakers.

 _"I can't believe it's been two years since me and Tiffany started dating. After Kyu and Venus left my "harem" fell apart. Lola met some guy over one of her flights and moved away, Beli went back to India, and Celeste disappeared (Some Galactic war or whatever). Kyanna and Aiko on the other hand, started focusing more on their work and exercise and we had a mutual break up. That left me with Audrey, Nikki, Jessie and Tiffany. When it came to Audrey it was a no brainer, she was not the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But when I broke up with her, well she did not take it well. Nikki was kind of understanding. Jessie had no problem. That left Tiffany. If I'm being honest I always felt closer and more of a connection with her. I still see a couple of the girls around town, I'll give a wave or flash them a smile. They'll either return it shoot me a death glare (Audrey) or just ignore me."_

"Is everything ok?" Tiffany asked.

Alex shook his head and gave her a smile. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

She smiled back at him. "Cool. Hey my friends texted me a moment ago asking if we wanted to meet up with them at the Nutmeg Café in an hour."

Alex began a scenario in his head. They enter the café. Audrey and Nikki are sitting in a booth with their drinks. Tiffany introduces them to Alex. Immediately the two girls recognize him. Audrey has one of her freak outs and knees him in the crotch. Once he doubles over on the floor Nikki dumps hot coffee on him. Tiffany finds out he dated her best friends while he was dating her and she breaks up with him. Alex dies alone.

"I'd love to but I got to head to work. In an hour." He lied.

Tiffany lowered her head a bit. "Oh, yeah okay. She was clearly disappointed.

Before Alex could comfort her someone called out to them.

"Hey!"

The two turn to see a buxom middle aged woman with a dark tan and highlighted blonde hair approaching them. She had a leopard print top and a jean skirt with an orange hand bag and black stockings wearing black high heels sashaying over to them. Alex cursed to himself.

 _"Dammit! Of all the exes I could run into it had to be Jessie. Why? Divine intervention. Damn you Venus! If Tiffany finds out I used to hook up with a cam girl, then things will get messy."_

Once she found them she opened her arms for a hug. Alex braced himself. After thirty seconds though he opened his eyes and found Jessie wasn't hugging him, but Tiffany. Tiffany looked shaken, and surprised. Jessie sighed happily as she embraced the girl. After a moment of silence Tiffany pushed Jessie off of her.

"Let go of me Jessie. What do you want?" She huffed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Jessie asked.

 _"Something is definitely wrong here. How does Jessie know Tiffany? How does Tiffany know… could she have…"_

Alex imagined both Tiffany and Jessie camming together. He then shook his head. College may not have been free, but he knew Tiffany would never cam.

"What's wrong? We haven't seen each other in so long!" Jessie said.

"I know. That's the point of me moving out and living on my own!" Tiffany replied.

Jessie pouted. Tiffany was trying not to look her in the eye. Alex finally broke the silence. "So, you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Tiffany mutters.

"Sure do! This is my lovely dau—" Jessie began.

"Mom, shut up!" Tiffany yelled.

Just as she said it Tiffany instantly covered her mouth. Alex stared for a moment before his mouth dropped open.

"Mom? Your mom is… then you… huh?" Alex stammered.

Tiffany grabbed Alex by the sleeve and drug him away.

"Goodbye Jessie. Stop calling me!" Tiffany yelled.

Once they were far enough Tiffany stopped and groaned. Alex cocked an eyebrow as he'd never seen her like this. He had no idea that Tiffany could get angry.

"Tiff, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Alex. I just have some problems with my mom." She says.

"Clearly." He relied.

' _I can't believe the bacon shaker and cougar are related… did I just refer to my girlfriend as the bacon shaker? What is wrong with me?'_

As Alex mentally cringed Tiffany regained her composure. Her phone went off. It was a text from Audrey.

"Oh I got a text from Audrey." She said before reading it to herself.

"What's it say?" Alex asked.

"Basically he wants us to get there now. Can't you stop by for a little bit?" She begged.

Before Alex could come up with a bad excuse his phone beeped. He pulled it out. It was a text from Jessie. It read: When you're done with my daughter meet me at the bar~

"Aw damn. Work really needs me." He fibbed.

He two kissed and departed. Alex frowned as he looked at the text.

"I need to stop home first before this." He said.

* * *

 **Hey everybody. So this story is one I've waned to post for a while and now I finally did. if you're thinking I forgot a girl I didn't. the pretty kitty will be here soon enough. So hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the female characters. They are all owned by Huniepot.**

 **Alex's Apartment 5:31 PM**

Alex entered the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. He stretched, popping his elbows and other joints. He heard his phone "ping". Picking it up it was Jessie again. It read: Hurry up Daddy~

Alex ran his hand through his hair. He heard a small jingling approaching him.

Oh, right. How could I forget about her?

He looked down and saw a ginger furred cat with a purple collar and gold bell around her neck staring up at him. She hopped up onto his lap and settled there, purring and mewing with content. Alex pet her with a smile.

Before she left Kyu turned Momo into an actual kitten with her fairy magic. It was for the best and I think we're both happier now.

Alex lifted her in his arms and carried her to the kitchen. He pulled out her bowl and a can of cat food. As he fixed her dinner Momo scurried over to the fish bowl not too far away. She watched the "fishies" swim around and around in their bowl. Alex set her bowl down in its usual spot and went into his room. After a quick shower and a change of clothes he returned to see Momo still staring at her pets.

"Alright Momo, I'm off to meet Jessie."

"Mew?"

"No I'm still dating Tiffany… but it turns out Jessie is her mom."

"Mew?!"

"I know; I was shocked too." He said.

"Mew?"

Alex rolled his eyes. He walked over to the fish bowl and sprinkled several pellets into the bowl. Momo's tail swished as the goldfish swam up to eat the pellets.

"Now remember Momo, we don't want to over feed them. Remember what happened to the first ones?"

Momo's tail stopped swishing and her ears drooped.

"Mew."

Alex nodded and left the apartment.

 **Nutmeg Café 5:31 PM**

Nikki sat there in her usual grey sweater and white shorts with her glasses slid down to the brim of her nose. She adjusted them to their correct position at the top of her nose before picking up her iced green tea and taking a sip. At the blue haired girls portion of the table was a pile of napkins with a wet spot from where the cold drink was placed, a small plate with a cronut and a for and knife. Placing her drink back down she cut off part of her treat and took a bite.

To Nikki's right was a short scarlet haired girl with white frosted tips. Her long hair reeked of several kinds of smoke, with her red and white checkered gothic Lolita dress with long white gloves and matching stockings. She kept going on and on about how some "whore at the salon fucked up her hair". To many this girl was known as "The Mega Bitch", but Nikki, unfortunately, knew her as Audrey. Audrey had a large iced mocha with caramel drizzle, which Nikki had the "pleasure" of making, and a slice of red velvet cake. Audrey alternated between her rant and shoveling more of the cake into her mouth. Nikki had concluded that Audrey talked so much that she burned away the calories from all the fatty and greasy food she ate.

Finally, was the girl Nikki had mixed feelings about. Tiffany Maye, the blonde dean list varsity cheerleader. She was sweet, pretty, outgoing and a girl by every definition of the word. The blonde girl was Nikki's polar opposite. And yet while Nikki disliked how bubbly and cheerful Tiffany was she knew that she'd rather spend time with her than with Audrey. Tiffany was kind and caring and always tried to include Nikki in everything she did. Of course it started getting weird when Tiffany invited the blue haired Australian to Victoria' Secret. Nikki noticed that Tiffany was staring at the table while her small white chocolate mocha, which Nikki worked two minutes overtime to make, and her glazed donut remained untouched.

Nikki contemplated whether or not to ask Tiffany if she was alright. Honestly Nikki wasn't a caring person, but she did feel like she owed Tiffany at least a few minutes of compassion. She was always nice to her, going with her to movies and gaming stores and to pick up some new mangas too. They even picked out some eroges together. Just before she decided to speak up,

"Tiffany, hello? Are you even listening to me?" Audrey barked.

Tiffany lifted her head upon hearing her name as Nikki slinked back into her chair.

"I'm sorry Audrey, I was spacing out. What's shakin' bacon?" she asked.

That was another pet peeve Nikki had, Tiffany's catchphrase. When she said corny sayings like that it annoyed Audrey and Nikki to no end.

"Goddamnit Tiff, why do you always say that!? It's so fucking annoying!" The red head snarled.

"Oh come on, I don't say it all the time," Tiffany said before turning to Nikki "Do I?"

"Go ahead Nik, tell her how stupid that phrase is!" Audrey ordered.

Nikki cleared her throat. She adjusted her glasses that had slid down her face again. She quickly assessed the situation. Two paths had appeared; "Agree with Tiffany" or "Agree with Audrey". Agreeing with either girl would raise a new flag and their affection levels for Nikki would rise as well.

Nikki shook her head. This was not one of her dating sim games, this was reality. While Audrey made a good point Nikki didn't want to upset Tiffany, who seemed to be having a bad day already. Several answers rushed through Nikki's head. She chose a simple answer that would not hurt their relationship and could raise their friendship levels, but it was a long shot.

"I dunno."

Both girls sat back in their seats. Nikki sighed as it seemed to work. Audrey huffed and shot a glare towards the blue haired girl.

"Nik you have to get your head out of your ass! You're always absorbed in your games, and comics! You can't sit in your room all day! Even when we go to clubs you just hang out by the exit!"

"Now, now, Audrey, not everyone enjoys going to clubs like you. Just leave Nikki be. It's her life after all."

As Audrey and Tiffany offered their viewpoints they forgot all about their argument. Soon enough they returned to the original topic: Audrey's hair.

"I mean look at this! It's blood red! I want scarlet! Stupid fuckin' whore!" Audrey griped.

"Audrey you shouldn't be like that. Kyanna is a nice lady. She's just trying her best to support her son." Tiffany responded.

"Whatever! So what's going on with you two?" Audrey asked grabbing her drink.

"Well it turns out Yandere Dev—"Nikki began.

"Ugh, I don't care about your fucking games! Tiffany please tell me you've got something good. Drama, gossip, something juicy." Audrey groaned.

"Not really, but—"Tiffany started.

"C'mon, gimme somethin'! There's this bitch in your class, you have a real job, your boyfriend is bad in bed! Somethin' like that!" Audrey begged.

"How would you know what my boyfriends like in—"

"I don't and that's the problem! What's he like? Is he big? What are his measurements! I live through you; your sex life is my sex life!"

Tiffany stared at her scarlet haired companion as an uneasiness sifted upon the group. Nikki scratched her cheek and looked off to the side. Audrey sat back in her chair and huffed.

"What , you two can't take a fucking joke?"

"Anyways, I feel like he's avoiding meeting you two. I don't get why because…"

Tiffany's voice trailed off as her navy eyes stared passed Nikki and out the window. Nikki sat up when she saw Tiffany looking her way. As she stared though Nikki's uncomfortableness rose.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Nikki asked before wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

Audrey snapped her fingers in front of Tiffany, but the blonde seemed oblivious to her two friends. Nikki looked behind her and saw what appeared to be a couple walking by: a tall man with brown messy hair and an older woman who looked like she met the man at a bar. The mans back was facing them so Nikki couldn't see the mans face, but judging by the obvious cougar he was with she assumed him to be young, and possibly around her age.

"No… No way!" Tiffany choked. As the couple walked passed the Nutmeg Café, Tiffany stood up and proceeded to follow them.

"Tiff, where are you going?" Audrey called.

"Tiffany?" Nikki added, but her quiet voice didn't help much as Tiffany still left the café.

 **Outside Alex' Apartment 5:33 PM**

Alex walked into the parking lot in the middle of typing a reply to Jessie when he heard a familiar voice say:

"There's my baby~"

Alex looked up to see Jessie still in her leopard print off the shoulder top and jean skirt. She gave him a sexy smirk as her blue eyes glimmered with lust. Alex realized how much she looked like her daughter except bustier, and older and sluttier. He shoved his phone into his jeans.

"Hello Jessie. So what's up?" He asked.

She wagged her finger at him. Alex rolled his eyes as he wasn't in the mood for Jessie's games.

"Uh-uh, Daddy. Not until you buy me a drink."

The two walked off to the Bar & Lounge. A they walked through the streets Alex noticed several people looking at them. Of course Alex knew they were all looking at Jessie. He sighed and tried to ignore everyone as the two walked past the Nutmeg Café. After walking passed it however her felt like there was someone following them. But every time he looked behind them he didn't see anyone in particular. Alex shrugged and continued to walk with Jessie.

The two finally arrived at the Bar & Lounge. They walked in and sat down at the counter. Jessie looked to him.

"You remember my favorite drink right?" Jessie asked.

"One martini." Alex ordered.

Jessie smiled as the bartender walked off. She hooked her arm in his. Alex pulled his arm away and coughed.

"So Jessie. Why did call me up after a year?"

"Well, Baby I need your help. I want you to reunite a mother and her daughter."

 **Alright the second chapter, with the introduction of Momo, Nikki and Audrey. We also found out Jessies big plan. Thank you so far for everyone reading and reviewing this story. I don't expect this to be a super long story, four maybe five chapters at most. but i'll probably be posting other "Huniepop" stories as time goes on. anyways, please r &r.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's or locations, Except for Alex. They are all owned by** ** _HuniePot Studios_** **.**

 **1 year ago …**

 **Lusties Nightclub**

"So, I've been curious about this, how close are you to your family?' Tiffany asks.

"I stay as far away from those freaks as I can." Alex responded.

"You too? Ugh, I'd be perfectly fine if I never saw my mom again."

 **Present day…**

"A mother and daughter? You mean you and Tiffany?" Alex asked.

Alex and Jessie sat in a both so they could talk more privately. Jessie sipped her martini as Alex held his glass of water. He leaned back against the cushioned seat.

"Of course, who did you think I meant?" Jessie replied in her usual sultry voice.

Alex folded his arms in thought. He remembered Tiffany not having the best relationship with her mom, mentioning her once and never speaking of her ever again. Of course, now he understood why. Jessie and Tiffany, out of all the girls he'd dated, were the last two he expected to be related to one another. He'd expect Momo and Celeste to be mother and daughter before those two.

"Tell me, what happened between you two?" Alex asked.

Jessie traced her finger along the brim of her drink. Her blue eyes stared at it silently. It reminded Alex of the look Jessie would have when her glass was empty, except this one seemed lonelier, and maybe even regretful. She looked back at him after a while.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you would ever fault someone for something they did in the past?" Jessie asked him.

He nodded. "And I said the past is in the past. So, what you're saying is you won't tell me."

"I just need you to tell her that I'm sorry, and that I want us to be how we used to before the incident."

"And do I tell her about us?" Alex asked.

Jessie shook her head. "No, in fact I'd rather we act as if we'd never met. It was fun while it lasted, but family is more important than being friends with benefits."

Alex nodded as he could understand that. But there was still one problem…

"Tiffany, in the two years we've been together has mentioned you twice and that's it. How am I supposed to bring you up?"

"Well bring up earlier today and just go from there. You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out." Jessie assured.

Alex sighed and scratched his head. He looked at his watch. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, well I've gotta get home. I'll talk to Tiffany tomorrow." He says.

"Baby wait, are you serious about her?"

"Yeah… I am." Alex replied with a smile.

He turned and walked away. As he did, in the booth behind his and Jessie's, the three girls stuffed their heads into the menus. As he passed the two girls on the end poked their heads out of the booth and watched him leave. Once he left they were yanked back into the booth by their friend.

"Stop staring!" Tiffany whispered.

Even though she whispered the two girls seemed in a daze. They slowly looked at their friend. Both eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"That as him?" Audrey asked.

The blonde nodded looking at the table. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her boyfriend had a fling with her mom? She couldn't believe this. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. She snatched Audrey's glass of whiskey and downed it. She felt the liquor smack her in the brain cells as she closed her eyes, the powerful taste burning her throat and mouth.

Audrey was still too stunned to realize Tiffany had snagged her drink. She then grabbed the cup back and downed the ice cubes, still unaware of its emptiness. After a few minutes of silence Nikki spoke up.

"Tiffany… I think your boyfriend cheated on you." Nikki said in an almost whisper.

She was unsure of how to tell her friend this. Nikki wouldn't have cared about this information. She expected it to happen to her, someone not as pretty, fun, or "experienced" as Audrey. Even so she later found out Audrey was a virgin up until her first boyfriend. Even so…

As Nikki's voice trailed off Tiffany looked to her.

"Yeah, he cheated on me with my mom! I can't believe that happened… and after _that_ incident!" She whispered.

"Tiff," Audrey said slamming her hands down on the table "You don't get it! That guy, your boyfriend! He didn't sleep with your mom!"

Tiffany was shocked by Audrey's outburst. But she quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany inquired.

"He slept with somebody else while you two were dating!" Audrey revealed.

Nikki had turned her attention back to her friends. The two girls looked at Audrey who was standing now. Her face was flushed and she was trembling.

"What!? Who was it?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Audrey and Nikki had mustered the courage at the same time. Then both girls looked each other surprised. Tiffany stared at them for a moment. Her eyes widened at the confessions. Audrey and Nikki each made their own sound of shock. Nikki's was more of a gasp and stammering as Audrey made a squealing noise, like a drowning chipmunk.

"What! Both of you!" Tiffany gaped.

"Wait wait! He slept with you?" Audrey barked at Nikki.

Nikki blushed and sunk back into the booth. She twirled a long strand of hair, looking off to the side.

"Yeah, he was my first boyfriend."

"He was _my_ first boyfriend!"

"The one who took your virginity?" Nikki asked.

"You bitch! You swore to hold that to fucking secrecy!" Audrey snapped.

"Nikki, Audrey, hold on! You mean my boyfriend dated both of you last year?" Tiffany spoke out.

Audrey sat down and shared a nod with Nikki. Tiffany began piecing it together. That was three girls Tiffany knew so far. How many more? What was going on last year. Ms. Yumi, her teacher seemed very chipper and eager to leave class last year, more so than usual. Tiffany had to look after Philip Delrio a lot so Kyanna could have a date night. But there was no way that Alex was dating them all… was there?

"Leave it to a man to fool three young girls like that." Said a seductive voice.

Tiffany felt a surge of electricity shoot through her. She looked above her but saw nothing. She leaned against the back of her seat a little listening to the familiar voice.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help overhear. So, you two all ended up dating the same guy?" Jessie asked remaining in her own booth.

"Damn right! Now I'm gonna go stomp his ass!" Audrey snarled grabbing her purse.

She stormed out of the bar, kicking over a potted plant that got in her way. Nikki and Tiffany shared glance of uncertainty. Tiffany then held a finger t her lips and Nikki nodded receiving the message.

"Y-yeah… my current boyfriend cheated on me with my friends." Tiffany asked.

She didn't like this, Tiffany had been avoiding Jessie for years now. She had to look around every corner of town, across every street and so on to avoid running into her. And even so here she was having a conversation with her. While Tiffany still refused to forgive her, right now, she could use some motherly advice.

"That's happened to me before. I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen, and he ended up cheating on me. Even after we had a wonderful little daughter." Jessie replied.

Tiffanies eyes widened. Her dad cheated on her mom after she was born? She'd never known anything about her father and now she knew why. But if that's true then why…

"So… do you think you could help us out?" Nikki spoke up.

"Hmmm, perhaps. I'd say just confront him and figure this all out. Then go from there." Jessie said.

Tiffany had to admit, that was a really good plan. At last her mom was good for something. She placed some money down on the table paying for Audrey's whiskey.

"Thank you M—ma'am." Tiffany said, catching herself from almost saying Mom.

Jessie took a sip of her drink and smiled.

"I'll always be here for you when you need me. I'm still your mother after all."

Nikki looked at Tiffany who silently cursed. She huffed and left the bar, a Nikki followed behind.

 **Alex's Apartment 6:05 PM**

Alex walked into his apartment and saw Momo leering at her fish bowl. He walked past her ant ran his hand gently over her. She purred affectionately. Alex walked into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed groaning.

"What a day. Guess I can talk to Tiffany tomorrow… I should help her and Jessie reconnect." He muttered into his pillow.

As Alex laid face down he couldn't fall asleep because of a buzzing in his pocket. He p pulled out his phone and put it on the ledge next to his bed, where all his books were placed. He heard more buzzing from his phone so he rolled onto his side. However, he could still here a faint buzzing, and this one was different, it was longer than his phones buzzing and it was still going. He opened his eyes and found a pair of emerald ones staring back at him. He jolted upright and saw a familiar love fairy laying in his bed, with her underwear buzzing.

"Kyu!?"

"What up playa? How you holdin' up?"

 **Finally the third chapter, and the one that I've been wanting to write for a while. I hope you guys like this one. It's seven pages long so It should prove to be a very good early Christmas present. Amd since winter break is upon me you should expect another chapter coming soon. And if you're look forward to the next Chapter of** ** _Audrey-Pop_** **, where we explore the events of** ** _Huniepop_** **but with Audrey as the player. Anyways if you're wondering about the** ** _Incident_** **Between Jessie and Tiffany that should be revealed in two chapters or so. Happy Holidays. Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations. They are property of** ** _Huniepot Studios_** **.**

 **Alex's Apartment 6:05 PM**

Kyu sat there with her undergarments vibrating. She smiled her usual smug grin, her green eyes glinting. She hadn't changed, then again, why would she? She was too arrogant and cocky to even consider changing herself. Even so that was part of her charm. She waved her hand in front of Alex's shocked face. She gently knocked on his skull.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Alex finally broke out of his trance by hugging Kyu, causing her to give a rare, cute, squeal. Alex embraced her tightly holding her close.

"You're back! Thank Venus! Kyu you're here when I need you the most!"

"Whoa, slow down champ, I haven't even been here a minute and you're already assuming I'm here for a booty call." She says prying him off her.

"What? No! I need your advice."

Kyu sighed and removed the pocket vibe from her panties. She got up and left his room with him following. She pat Momo gently, who was just as happy to see her as Alex was. Kyu opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of _Lucky Charms_. She grabbed a bowl from an adjacent cupboard and poured the colorful cereal into the bowl, before proceeding to pick out all the marshmallows.

"So, what do you need?" She asked.

"Well I have to help Tiffany reconnect with her mom. They've been apart for years and she doesn't seem like she wants anything to do with her mother."

"Yeah, unless you're trying to get a three-way going with them then I can't really help you." Kyu says.

"What? Why not?"

"Um, I'm a love fairy, not a therapist or whatever."

Alex scratched his head as Momo trotted over to Kyu. The love fairy picked up Momo and cradled the kitten in her arms.

"What do you think Momo? Is master dumb?" She said in a babying voice.

As Momo mewed in agreement Alex groaned. Her heard a banging at his door. Then instantly followed by a barrage of doorbell rings. He walks over to the door. He looked through the hole and saw Tiffany looking back into it. Alex was surprised but decided he could get Jessies request over with quickly. He glanced over to Kyu who ducked back into the kitchen with Momo. With his secret former lover away he opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened Alex's happiness had faded. With a very angry Tiffany he found an Angry Nikki and a seething Audrey. At this point, Alex's worst fear had come to fruition and he only had one course of action.

Alex attempted to slam the door and grab the phone to call the police but something caught the door. He heard an inhuman guttural growling from behind the door. Alex struggled pushing against the door as Audrey snarled.

"No way fucker! I'mma kill you bitch!" She yelled.

"Why are you so strong!" He yelled back.

"I been workin' out asshole! Now I'm 102 lbs. of pure muscle and bitch!"

By now Alex expected all his neighbors to be watching the crazed redhead pushing at his door. He grunted as Audrey pushed forward on the door. He heard Momo mew and looked down to see her nudging her food bowl towards him.

"Oh Momo, not now!"

With assistance from Nikki and Tiffany the door was shoved open pushing Alex onto the floor as Momo scampered away. As Alex staggered he felt Audrey drop onto his back and wrap her hands around his neck. He gagged and choked as Audrey strangled him.

"You're dead meat! I'm gonna chop off you dick and feed it to wolves!" She threatened.

Alex clawed at the carpet as the small devil continue her onslaught. Thankfully Tiffany and Nikki pulled Audrey back giving Alex some room to breathe. He gasped for air and scrambled to the other side of the room.

"Jesus, what is your deal?" He yelled at Audrey.

"My deal? You take my virginity and then fuck my friends?" Audrey barked.

"Okay it's a little more complicated than that."

"Is it? Please explain." Tiffany said.

Alex rubbed his neck. This was not the best situation for him to be in.

"Well… how do I put this?"

"Don't worry champ I got ya covered." Kyu spoke up.

The three girls turned and saw Kyu there with one hand holding a potato chip bag and the other holding a bowl of only _Lucky Charms_ marshmallows. She already had her mouth occupied with a salty and sweet combination of the two.

"How am I supposed to stop eating this shit?" She asked with a happy smile.

The quartet of humans stared at her. It took a minute for the three girls to register the baby doll lingerie wearing fairy. Kyu walked past them and set her feast down on the table in the living room/ She pulled out a few more marshmallows to pop in her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Audrey asked.

"More importantly what are you wearing?" Tiffany added.

"Even more importantly are those just _Lucky Charm_ marshmallows in that bowl?" Nikki added, breaking the chain of important questions.

Her two friends glanced at her with incredulous looks. The bluenette blushed and averted her gaze.

"Nikki, aren't you a little curious about the girl with wings in front of us?" Tiffany inquired.

"Sorry but I gotta get some food in me. And it's obvious who this girl is…" Nikki stated walking over to the couch. She sat down and adjusted her glasses "She's an alien.

Tiffany sighed shaking her head and Audrey rubbed her temples in irritation. Alex opened his mouth but closed it when he realized Kyu technically _was_ an alien. She wasn't human and did come from a different world. He'd have to reflect on that later.

"Psh, alien? Do I look like I have blue skin, horns and pubes in the shape of a star to you?" Kyu asked.

"That was… suspiciously descriptive." Nikki replied.

"I'm not an alien. I'm a love fairy." The rose haired girl said as-a-mater-of-factly.

"A fairy? Oh sure." Audrey scoffed.

"Why do they always doubt me?" Kyu huffs.

"Well, fairies aren't real, you do know that, right?" Tiffany explained slowly and carefully.

Momo contended with a meow. Kyu's face brighten as she picked up the auburn cat. She then tapped her on her nose and the feline began to glow. Kyu stepped back as Momo rose into the air. Her front legs began to grow longer and became slenderer. Her paws elongated too and a fifth digit sprouted. Her legs followed a similar transformation. Her spine rose and straightened as she developed curves and breasts. Her fur retreated to the top of her scalp as her face changed from a kittens into that of a young girls. Her eyes were still golden but only as irises. A grin spread across her face as her glow faded.

The three girls stared shocked and silent, with mouths agape. They had just witnessed a kitten transform into a young woman. Momo dropped onto Alex, causing him to choke as she knocked the wind out of him. The kitty girl wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Look Master, I'm a girl again! Lookit, lookit!" Momo chimed.

Alex groaned in pain as Momo snuggled him mercilessly. He slowly sat up, Momo rising with him before he looked at the three stunned girls.

"An alien." Nikki stated adjusting her glasses.

"Cut it out with the alien bullshit Nikki! This is fucking witchcraft!" Audrey barked.

Tiffany stayed silent which made Alex feel even more uncomfortable. Kyu placed the empty bowl down along with the crumpled-up bag. She licked her fingers and patted her stomach.

"Damn, I'm gonna start chubbin' up. But At least I get in plenty of cardio, right champ?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yeah sure. Look Tiffany I can explain this." He assured with Momo licking his cheek.

"I don't think anyone could explain this." Tiffany stated, still taking it all in.

"Hello? What do you think I just did?" Kyu interrupted.

"Look Alex, I can forgive all of this, after time and some possible therapy, but there's just one question I have." Tiffany responded.

"I'll answer any question." Alex vows.

"Did you sleep with my mother?"

Silence fell upon the room. Nikki, Audrey and Kyu turned their attention to Alex. He pursed his lips. He could feel a cold nervous sweat trail down his jaw line, or maybe that was Momo who was still licking his cheek. He gently flicked her forehead causing her to whine, but she also knew it meant "stop". Alex was not in a good position here. He imagined a small version of Audrey appearing on his left shoulder and demanding that he lie. On his right shoulder was a small Beli preaching about the truth and morality. And then on his head was a mini Kyu trying to coerce him into getting an orgy going. Ignoring the nympho, he knew there was only one answer he could give.

"Yes."

Tiffany didn't react. She knew the answer bur had to hear it from him. Audrey clenched her fists as Nikki kept quiet. Finally, Tiffany turned and walked away. Alex looked at the floor as she left. Audrey approached him.

"You stay the fuck away from us or I will beat your ass until there's nothing left but dick skin!" She hissed.

Nikki followed the two glancing at Alex with a look of sympathy. She turned back to her friends and slowly closed the door to his apartment. Alex sat there in silence. Momo had decided to curl up in his lap, still in her original nekomimi form.

"Hey Kyu?"

"Yeah champ?"

"Did I do the right thing? Telling her the truth, I mean."

Kyu walked over and knelt in front of him. She placed her forehead to his and smiled.

"Honestly, I think you always make the right calls."

 **Alright another chapter done. I'm liking how this one turned out, especially the ending with Kyu giving Alex some comfort. I like the break in character she has and shows a compassionate, much like she during Nikki's scene in the game. Also we finally get the return of Momo in her Nekomimi form. This won't be the last time we see her in it, I'm still debating whether or not to return her to her kitten form because her dialogue is fun to write. As promised we are quickly approaching the reason Tiffany despises her mother, and it will be coming in the chapter after the next one. As always three reviews mean a new chapter and if you want more** ** _Huniepop_** **action check out my other stories:** ** _Audrey-Pop_** **and my newest story** ** _The Huniepop Effect._** **Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or locations, they are property of** ** _Huniepot Studios_**

 **Alex's Apartment 12:08 AM**

Alex sniffed and sobbed in his bed. It had been three days since the home invasion of the three college girls. Alex had done nothing but cry since then. He laid in his bed as Momo snuggled up to him, still with her human body, trying to comfort him. It made him feel a little better but it wasn't enough.

Two slim arms wrapped around him as Kyu snuggled him from behind. Neither of the girls had left as they had self-declared themselves in charge of cheering him up. But clearly it wasn't going well.

"Master, why are you so sad? Are you hungry?" Momo asked absent mindedly.

"No. Tiffany broke up with me, because she found out that I slept with her friends and mother." He wept.

"Oh, I feel sad sometimes, but then I think there will always be more flowers." Momo replied.

"Hey c'mon superstar! Everything will be alright. She's not worth it." Kyu soothed as she rubbed her shoulders.

"She is worth it Kyu! She wasn't just another fling. Tiffany … she was special. There weren't any other girls like her." Alex countered.

"Well that's mainly a coding issue."

There she went again, talking about stuff that Alex didn't get. Even so he needed to get Tiffany back. But there was no way in hell she would give him another chance. Whatever happened between her and her mom must've cut deep.

"Don't cry master. I still love you lots!" Momo promised.

Alex pet her before sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"There has to be a way to fix this. Kyu can't you use some of your fairy magic to make her forget the last few days?"

Kyu sat up and looked at him as if he was asking her to turn string to solid gold.

"Just what do you think love fairies are? I can't alter someone's memories." She huffed.

"Then what can you do?" Alex asked.

"Calisthenics~" Kyu replied giving a cute pose with a peace sign.

Alex groaned and buried his head back into his pillow.

 **Danwood Park 9:25 AM**

Alex sat on the bench quietly feeding Momo some ice cream from a cup. The auburn haired neko nibbled on each scoop as Kyu, in her human form spoke to him.

"See? It's good to get some fresh air once in a while."

She wore a hot pink hoodie on top of a milky pink tank top and skinny blue jeans with fake mud on them and some white flip flops. A red ball cap sat backwards on her brunette hair. She took off her red glasses and cleaned the lenses.

"I guess." Alex replied still sulking.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" chimed a familiar up beat voice.

As Momo nommed her ice cream, Alex and Kyu looked up to see Kyanna Delrio standing before them. Her jet-black hair was worn down her back as usual, with a white headband on her scalp. She was in a green sports bra and green running shorts with grey _Nike_ sneakers. She was sweating lightly as she seemed like she was in the middle of run, carrying the blue water bottle from ages ago. Alex remembered how she accidentally kept her heart earrings in when she worked out.

"Yo."

"Kyanna?" Alex said.

"That's my name don't wear it out." The Hispanic woman sung.

"Hey, maybe she can help us out. She knows the cheer leader, right?" Kyu offered.

Kyanna tilted her head to the side still with her gentle inviting smile. Alex nodded to Kyu before looking back at the mother. He told her everything, the important stuff at least. Kyanna listened, still standing in front of him, taking an occasional sip from her water bottle. Once he was done Kyanna paused, taking in everything he just said and going through it. She took a breath.

"Well, that's pretty bad, _chico_." She replied.

"Yeah, so can you help?" Alex asked, noticing the Spanish word, which usually came out whenever Kyanna was serious.

"Hrm, I don't know. I'm not surprised you dated other girls, but I am surprised you were involved with that _loco_ bitch." She noted referring to Audrey.

Kyanna took another sip of her water. 

"Honestly, I think you should just apologize. You can't do much else. It might be nice to clear the air, _Si_?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kyanna smiled proudly. She then noticed the two girls, one licking the inside of a _Coldstone_ cup and the other on her phone.

"You might wanna start with these two _chicas_." Kyanna whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm his lover who's totally fine with open relationships, and she's his pet." Kyu explained.

Kyanna quirked an eyebrow as Alex pinched Kyu's cheek.

"Don't make things more complicated." Alex grumbled.

"Hey, I gotta jet. Deuces." Kyanna said before jogging off.

Alex took Momos cup and tossed it into the trash. Momo whined as Kyu glanced at him.

"So, who's first?"

 **Nutmeg Café 12:05**

Nikki stood behind the counter. She was so dazed that she'd stayed five minutes after work. A girl with pale, almost white skin dragged her into the back room and poked her incessantly. After ten pokes to her shoulder Nikki snapped back to reality. She looked at the pale skinned girl.

"Are you okay? You look like you just zonked out."

"Yeah, it's just boy problems. It's nothing Lili." Nikki responded taking off her work uniform.

The girl, named Lili, made a snickering sound. The two snake bit piercings she had seemed to follow her black lips curving up. Nikki looked back at her goth coworker.

"What's so funny?" Nikki asked.

"Boy troubles. I thought you were… well... y'know~" Lili purred.

Nikki stared at her for a moment. The goth loved seeing the gears in Nikki's head turn and her blush when she realized what Lili was insinuating.

"You think I'm… a lesbian?" Nikki asked.

Lili confirmed it by placing her finger right next to her nose stud.

"I'm not gay. I just don't… date… a lot… and I totally thought Samus was a boy… and Sheik… " Nikki assured.

"Look I'd love to hang out and recount all the times _Capcom_ made you question your sexuality…" Lili began.

"Nintendo." Nikki corrected.

"But I don't really care. Plus I gotta turn in my resignation form."

"You're quitting?" Nikki asked surprised.

"Hells yeah Baby-pop. I'm gonna be a cam girl. I got this gig lined up with Huniecam studios." Lili said with a wink.

"But that's going to double my hours!" Nikki whined.

"Sorry hon, but the pays better. Also, when I told my parents I'd be camming, they flipped the fuck out!" Lili said with a giggle.

She blew Nikki a kiss and left. Nikki wrinkled her nose. Lili reminded her of Audrey, except Audrey didn't hate her parents, and she had her, very rare, moments. Either way Nikki took off her work clothes and dressed into her normal grey oversized sweater and white shorts. The bluenette left the café with a chocolate croissant in her mouth.

She began to contemplate how she would spend the rest of her day. She could keep going with Danganronpa, but that would be the fifth tie she beat it. She could put on her Zero Suit Samus outfit and get her Metroid going, but she hadn't worn that for a while, she looked down at her chest wondering if it would still fit as she's grown since high-school.

Nikki looked up and stopped Seeing Alex leaning against a wall on his phone not too far away. She noticed the two 'aliens" sitting on a bench, the pink haired one seemed to be pushing a full cucumber in and out of the cat eared one's mouth. Nikki continued walking and walked right past Alex thinking back if her Metroid costume would fit.

"Hey Nikki, hold up." Alex called.

Nikki stopped and turned on her heel to meet him. He walked up to her, shifting uncomfortably. Alex scratches the back of his head as he searched his mind for the words to speak to the small girl. She turned fully to him and tilted her head to the side.

"Nikki, I wanted to apologize." He began.

"Apologize? For what?" Nikki asked.

"For cheating on you with your friends… and a few other girls." Alex muttered the last part.

"Oh, it's cool. It's not like I didn't expect it." Nikki replied.

Alex looked back at her wide eyed. Nikki stared back.

"You expected me to cheat on you?" Alex asked.

"It's not like you're unfaithful… well you don't come off that way. I'm not hot like Audrey, and I don't have Tiffanies looks, or personality. I'm the one guys are nice to so they can get to Audrey and Tiffany." Nikki noted.

Alex furrowed his brow. He shook his head.

"No that's not true! Nikki you have your own charm. Audrey may be attractive, but she's a megabitch and a substance abuse problem. And Tiffany has issues. When we became official she became overly clingy. She was scared that I wasn't trustworthy."

Nikki placed her finger to her chin.

"is that why she's so overly friendly with me?" Nikki wondered.

"But you're amazing Nikki. You're an autodidact, you're amazing at games and you're last name is pretty cute." Alex replied.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes when he mentioned her last name. But she let it go and sighed. She pulled a PSvita out of her purse and powered it on. She also pulled out a pair of tangled up earbuds.

"Look you don't have to apologize to me. But you should apologize to Tiffany." Nikki said.

"Yeah. Do you by any chance know what happened between her and her mother?"

"No. I try not to pry. Honestly that stuff depresses me. But Audrey might. I know she can be a real bitch, but whenever I needed someone to talk to, or when I was being picked on in school she was there for me. And believe me that after that no one fucked with me anymore."

Alex was surprised when he saw Nikki smile fondly. Something about her face and who she was talking about didn't match in his head.

"Okay, do you know where I could find her?" He asked.

 **Fitness Club 12:15**

Alex watched through the glass door as the red head with frosted tips barraged the punching bag with strikes. She wore a hot pink tank top and black running shorts. After a vicious combo Audrey wiped herself down and grabs her water bottle. Alex saw a picture of his face taped to the punching bag. The battered picture has a crudely draw mustache, goatee and devil horns.

Alex groaned and slowly pushed open the door. Audrey turned and knit her eyebrows. Alex gave an awkward nervous smile.

"Hey." He said

Her heard a loud splash behind him. Alex turned to see a broken water bottle laying in a puddle of water at the foot of the wall. He looked back to see Audrey in a post throwing position. She returned to her usual stance of raising her fist and placing her other hand on her hip.

"That was a warning shot fucktard." She growled "Take another step and I start swinging!"

"R-right. I just wanted to talk." Alex replied warily.

Audrey snorted. She took off her weighted boxing gloves and sat on the floor. Alex cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologize for cheating on you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Really? Dating ten chicks and you didn't intend to hurt any of them?" Audrey scoffed.

Alex rolled his eyes at her remark. But he expected Audrey to be snarky, as always.

"Twelve actually, but the point is I've changed my ways. I was hoping you could help Tiffany see that."

Audrey nodded for a moment. She stood up.

"Here's a thought; why don't you go and eat a dick." She spat.

"Look Nikki told me you could help me, otherwise I wouldn't have come here." Alex groaned.

Audrey paused. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, weighing his statement. Finally Audrey huffed and looked at Alex.

"Fine. What can I do?" Audrey begrudgingly asked.

"Can you tell me why Tiffany and her mom don't communicate."

"Up yours." Audrey responded.

"What the hell!? You said you'd help!" Alex exclaimed.

"That's not my story to tell, and honestly, I don't remember all of it. I live in the here and now." Audrey replied. She walked over and picked up her broken water bottle. She then paused.

"All I can say is that Tiffany is drowning her sorrows at the bar."

Alex looks up. Audrey leaves the room without saying anything else. He sat there for a moment before standing/ He left the room, only to return and grab the photo off the punching bag and throw it in the trash.

 **Bar & Lounge 12:49**

Alex entered the bar while Kyu sat outside occupying Momo with a laser pointer. Every chance she got Kyu took a revealing up skirt shot of the cat girl. Alex saw Tiffany slumped over at the bar with a cup of a clear liquid and a lime wedge. He walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey." He said.

Tiffany didn't respond. She lifted her head, but only to check if she needed a refill. Her crystal blue eyes were red and puffy as were her rosy cheeks. She grabbed her glass and downed the last of the liquid. She placed her cup down and held up her hand signaling "another" to the bartender. The bartender took her glass and refilled it. He looked at Alex expectantly.

"I'll have the same."

The bartender placed an identical concoction in front of Alex. He took a sip expecting gin but was greeted with a citrusy carbonated taste. He placed it down as he smacked his lips.

"Is this… _sprite_?" He asked.

"I don't like gin. That's another thing I have in common with her, as well as our taste in men." Tiffany replied with a sniffle.

"With your mother?" Alex specified.

She nodded solemnly. The two sat there in silence, idly sipping their _sprites_. Finally, Alex placed his down and looked at her.

"Tiffany, the other day when we ran into your mother, that was when I first found out you two were related. I didn't know before."

"That doesn't make it better." She muttered.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you that I met up with her later and she asked me a favor."

"I know, Audrey Nikki and I followed you, and sat in the booth behind you. Jessie wants you to help me reconnect with her." Tiffany says.

"Yeah. I really think she wants to make amends." Alex added.

Tiffany downed her sprite again and gestured for another one. She then looked at Alex.

"There's nothing I would want more than that. I want to have a mother again, I want to meet up with her on the holidays, or call her on her birthday or mothers day, or answer her calls on my birthday. I want to see her face light up when I graduate, or watch her cry at my wedding, I want her to be there at the birth of my children, or to pick them up from school every Friday to take them for pizza." Tiffany replied.

Her drink was placed before her and she watched the condensation drop to the bar counter. She took the straw and stirred the ice cubes in the glass slowly.

"But I can't. What she did, the lone she crossed, it revealed a truth about her."

Alex didn't speak. He took the last sip of his _sprite_ before asking for a refill.

"I think, you might understand better if I tell you what happened. This is the story of how I lost a mother."

 **Finally done! I finally got the next chapter up. So the reason this took so long is because I had a mind numbingly boooooring class for the first month of summer. Then we had a fourth of July party, and a family gathering and a whole bunch of stuff that kept me from getting bac to the story. But I finally got back to it! I should be updating the other ones soon as well. As I said the next chapter should show what happened between Tiffany and her mother. I'm still debating whether to make it one big chapter or two. Tell me what you think in the comments. You know the drill, 3-5vreviews and I add another chapter. And for more Huniepopping action check out my two other Huniepop stories** ** _Audrey-pop_** **and** ** _The Huniepop Effect_** **. Please r &r. **


End file.
